


To viva la vida

by LuciusWrites



Series: To be and do [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crownless kings, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/LuciusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To betray your king, is it a sin or no? Some tend to think it is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To viva la vida

"Whatever did I do so wrong to end up in such a place?"  
"Was it my affections for the elf the people didn't accept? Or didn't I do my best to be a king?"  
"Didn't I listen properly?"  
"Or is it something else at all?"

He had sat in the cell for longer than he could count, on his own. The people, his people, had broken into his chambers and taken him from there, thrown him into a prison cell to wait as they decided his fate. What had happened to his love and children he didn't know. All he knew was that he had been in this prison for many days. He tried to recall what he had done wrong, but what he came up with he doubted it'd be true. He had tried to be a good king for his people, to rule them with a just and steady hand, but they had thrown his of his throne, taken it for their own. The white tree had already started withering at that time, perhaps it was even dead now. The king, once a ranger, closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, counting the days he'd been there, but lost and started again, falling asleep after a few times.

He was awoken by a key shoved into the lock of his cel door. A few gruff looking men dragged the king up on his feet and took him outside, towards the courtyard of stone. As soon as they were outside Aragorn was blinded by the sun, having spent so many days in the dark, all alone, shivering and fearing for his beloved ones. But when the Dúnadan could finally see, he saw many faces, most he had only glanced upon a few times. Yet there were four faces he recognised in the endless crowd. They were surrounded by some of his, former, people all brandishing weapons of some sort. If it weren't for all the men surrounding him he would have ran towards them and embraced them, all at once. Now he could only watch silently and sadly as his son, Eldarion, tried to run towards his father and his daughters started crying, while his love tried to comfort them, but he too was fearful for Aragorn's life. The men led the Númenórean up on a platform, pushing his head down on the wood of the guillotine. 

"Let us rid ourselves of these monarchs and live the life, like we want! Without the poverty, without the illness, without the king! Let us live freely! Make our own choices! And let us never have to listen to some "noble" king again! Live the life! Live the life! Cuino i guil!"

And with those words ringing in his head, he heard the sound of his death and then... Nothing, but darkness.

Legolas couldn't help but scream as his husband was beheaded, his lifeless body falling back onto the platform. Their children started crying and screaming at once, but the cruel man surrounding them only laughed. Even though he was shocked, he knew what was going to happen to the rest of them, now Aragorn was gone. So the elf embraced his children and whispered into the ear of the eldest.

"Eldarion, listen now. You have to take your sisters and leave. Take a horse and ride towards Rohan. Do not stop and not under any circumstances you come back, understood?"  
"Y-yes, ada. When will we see you again?"  
"I don't know. Now go!"

And as the Sindar punched the nearest man in his face, the young boy took the hands of his two sisters and made a run for the stables. But just before he was inside and away from the death in the courtyard, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder, seeing his father being overpowered and dragged up onto the platform. Legolas noticed, flashed a sad smile and mouthed 'go'. And with tears in his eyes, Eldarion followed his sisters inside, to the stables and quickly grabbed a horse, arranging everything so the three of them should fit on his back. And tears started rolling when the boy realised he had saddled his father's horse, Brego, yet he tried to not let it show. He had to be strong, for his sisters, for his dead parents, for himself. And of they went, heirs of Gondor, the white city with blood staining its people. Mindlessly the three rode, not trusting anyone along the way, until they had reached Edoras, where they were greeted by Éomer, his eyes worried, and later sad as Aragorn and Legolas' eldest son told him the tale of what had happened in Gondor. The children stayed in Rohan until they were old enough to rule. Then, telling no one of his plan, not even his sisters, Eldarion saddled a horse and rode out in the midst of night, his mind bent on revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Viva la vida by Coldplay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.


End file.
